


Practice Makes Perfect

by kagszzy



Series: Never Going Back [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty lives with FP, Cheerleader Betty, Cheerleader Kink, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, FP is Hung, Female Ejaculation, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, River Vixen Betty, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: Betty joins the River Vixens but not without her first task; learn to do a full split. FP shows his support by helping her to stretch before every practice.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Never Going Back [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609249
Comments: 18
Kudos: 159





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I know I mentioned Betty being a RV in the 1st part already, but they’re all a little AU from each other, so imagine she isn’t in this one. That being said, I love Cheerleader Betty & wanted to do something a little different and challenge myself with this one: 'exercise'+ sex. To me, personally, it feels a little slow at first, (and honesty could have done a better job at the excercise/stretching bits) but I tried to pick it up towards the end with a decent amount of smut for you guys. I def want to come back to this theme & write another, kinkier one.
> 
> Also, in case it isn't obvious, each scene break is a new 'session' FP is doing with Betty. It's not all happening in one day AND I realize it's like, impossible to do a full split in one month, but just go with it.

Betty emerges from the small kitchen in the trailer, decked out in her cheerleader uniform and does a small twirl. 

“Ta-da!”

FP sits on the couch, nursing a beer and cocks an eyebrow. “Wow. Look at you, c’mere and sit on Daddy’s lap, have a feel at how hard you’re making me already.” Betty smiles coyly and saunters over, straddling him as he runs his free hand up her thigh, sending goosebumps to rise up from her soft creamy flesh.

“Cheryl finally let me joined.” Betty tells him. “But now she’s expecting me to learn a full split at the end of the month.” She rolls her eyes. “I knew she was going to be relentless, but even that’s pushing it.” 

FP slips his hand under her panties, and squeezes her ass. “Well now, we’re just gonna have to make sure you don’t disappoint. Don't want you getting booted off the team, not when you look _so_ fucking cute in this tiny, little skirt of yours.” Betty bites her lip and nods. Her eyes close and she sighs when he begins to rub and play with her ass. “Daddy will help you out. We'll get you in perfect form by the end of the month. Let’s start you off with some warm ups, hm?”

  


[...]

  


FP has Betty in her uniform on her back, laying on top of the coffee table with her legs being bent towards her head. She moans and gasps at the burn of the stretch, but her pussy grows wetter with each hard thrust of his hips. He’s grabbing her ankles as he leans over her, and pushes her legs further down, keeping them straight as well. Betty bites her lip from the sting. Her body going through pleasure and pain has her whining and griping the table’s edge. It’s a crazy sensation but it’s turning her on. Especially with all the added attention she’s getting from her Daddy. 

“Breath, babygirl.” FP chuckles and Betty gasps, only now realizing she was holding her breath.

“Atta girl.” He says, then presses her legs even further down. Betty cries out and her toes flex from the stretch, but she pants when FP begins to fuck her faster. “Just breath and let Daddy stretch you out.” Betty moans at his words, wondering if he’s being sly with the double meaning. He pushes her legs as far as they can go and she cries out when he begins to pound harder into her. Her legs fight against the stretch but her pussy clenches around him as he continues to fuck her into the coffee table. He gives her words of encouragement though, and that makes her hold out just a little longer, just a little more against the sting in the back of her legs.

Her pussy feels so tight like this and FP grunts and thrusts into her a few more times before he’s pushing himself as deep as he can go, and pushing her legs just _a little bit_ more and he comes inside her clamping walls with a low groan.

Betty cries out and twitches underneath him. The stretch _hurts_ but his cock feels so _good_. She breathes like she remembers to do and counts the seconds in her head, willing herself not to fight against his hold on her so she can finish stretching her legs. FP pulls out with a low moan and slowly brings her legs back up. Betty sighs and groans at the pressure being released and the feel of her muscles relaxing back into their regular shape.

Her pussy continues to flutter around him as he fills her up. She’s worried it might spill out onto her skirt’s pleats but he brings up a dildo into view, one that she must have missed when he even brought it out, and swiftly plugs her up as he pulls himself out. Betty moans and relaxes on the coffee table. Her cunt still convulses and her clit is wanting attention. Wanting more, since she didn’t get a chance to come yet. As if reading her mind FP says, “You gotta take small breaks when you do sets. While your pussy stays plugged up and filled, I’m gonna fuck your ass and stretch those legs again.”

Betty nods her head and swallows thickly, moaning _and_ whining at the feel of him entering her ass and bending her legs back. The stretch still stings, but thankfully his cock always feels so much _bigger_ in her ass that she can focus a little more on that and less on her muscles taking new shapes. 

  


[...]

  


“Gotta stretch out those vocal chords too, so you can cheer real loud, when the team wins.” He smirks as he grips her ponytail and bobs her head on his cock.

Only wearing her Vixen socks and shoes, so as not to get spit and cum on her top and skirt, Betty moans and whimpers as she looks up at him, re-adjusting herself so she can take more of his lengthy girth down her tight throat. FP throws his head back, _“Fuck!”_ and jerks her harder against him.

Drool trickles down her chin as she tightens her plump lips around his shaft and she shifts her legs to try and rub her clit to alleviate the throb coursing through her sensitive nub. He pushes his cock down, and brings his other hand up to the back of her neck to hold her in place while he comes hard, spilling inside her mouth. Betty flexes her tongue underneath his cock, coaxing him to shoot every last drop down her throat and her eyes close in bliss as he grunts out his final shots. He roughly pulls her away and she gasps and licks her lips. 

“Hope you don’t think I’m done with your mouth just yet.” FP says. Betty looks up at him and swallows the cum she licked up around her mouth. 

“I can take it, Daddy, I want everyone to hear me on the field.” 

He growls when he shoves her back onto his cock and her pussy twitches excessively. 

  


[...]

  


“Oh god, oh god, right there!” Betty moans, arching her back as FP fucks her from behind. He’s bent her over the kitchen table, in only her skirt, which is lifted up, and has one of her legs up on the cool hard surface. One of his hands releases from her small waist and smacks down onto her thigh, _hard._

“Keep that leg straight!” He grunts and fucks her harder. Betty whimpers and stretches out her leg, pointing her toes and she curls her hands into fists to fight the urge to bend her knee. FP smooths his hand down her leg as he continues to fuck her.

“Good girl, Betty. You’re doing so good. Look at how straight your form has become.” 

She pants and mewls, loving the praise. The burn from her stretch isn’t so bad anymore, she no longer grits her teeth and always remembers to breathe. FP stills his hips and gently lowers her leg onto the floor.

“Alright, now the other one.” He commands. 

Betty lifts her other leg up onto the table, stretching it out. She’s able to hitch her right leg a little higher than her left, and keeps it straight with barely any twitching in her thigh. FP whistles.

“Didn’t need any help at all with that one, huh?” Betty bites her grin and giggles a little, humping her hips, trying to get him to fuck her again. He chuckles at that, grabbing her waist with one hand and pulling his cock out slowly to pound back into her, smoothing his other hand down her right leg as well. 

“You look so goddamn good like this, with you leg all straight and stretched out. It’s tightening up your pussy around my cock.” He gives her thigh a squeeze and she moans. FP slaps her flesh then grips her hips and fucks her harder. “Can’t wait till I have both of your legs sticking out and all straight.” He grunts before she’s crying out and coming all over his shaft, squeezing him tight.

  


[...]

  


He’s got one hand around her throat, pressing her into the hallway wall, and the other wrapped around her ankle, slowly lifting the leg up towards her body. Betty’s eyes are drunk with lust and she chokes out gasps against his grip on her neck. Her cheer top as been pushed up and her nipples have hardened while her pussy clenches _hard_ around his thick cock, slowly inching itself into her slick folds.

FP smirks, looking straight down into her glazed, fluttering eyes as he continues to lift her leg up, to push it flush against his little cheerleader blonde. His fingers release just a bit around her neck and Betty sucks in a breath before crying out softly when he’s pushed his cock fully deep into her pussy. Her eyes have closed and her walls clench around him, eager to have him start fucking her.

“Well, would you look at that.” FP says with a chuckle and Betty blinks her eyes open, momentarily lost on the pleasure. He’s grinning down at her and it isn’t until a second later that she figures out what it is he’s talking about. So focused on having her Daddy ease his long hard cock into her tight wet cunt, Betty didn’t even realize he had pushed her leg all the way up. It’s the highest she’s ever gotten it to go. 

_“Oh..”_ It doesn’t even hurt. He’s giving her a lazy cocky smirk and it makes her pussy squeeze around him. He’s pleased with her and it makes Betty _so_ happy. 

“Good girl.” He tightens his fingers, lifting her chin in the process and Betty closes her eyes as he leans down to give her a kiss. She moans and whimpers into it, greedily taking as much as she can from him. He’s been very strict with her kisses to motivate her to work hard. His tongue swirls and licks around in her mouth and she does the same. Getting addicted to his taste and growing wetter the tighter he squeezes around her throat. When she chokes out a breath and her face begins to redden up, he pulls back and pulls his cock out, right to the tip, before flexing his fingers to let her suck in some air before he thrusts back into her. Fucking her into the wall as his hands hold her tightly in place.

Betty cums instantly, her mouth open wide as she squirts out her juices over his long shaft and drips down onto the floor. The foot in his hand points and flexes and FP smirks at her. If not for him holding her up she would surely slump down onto the floor. She moans and moans as her cunt contracts and squirts.

“Don’t forget we have to stretch out the other leg, too.” FP chuckles as Betty looks at him dazed and rides out the convulsions of her orgasm.

  


[...]

  


Betty takes in a deep breath and swallows. With her palms flat on the coffee table she leans down onto it, long ways, and slowly brings her left leg up onto it. Stretching and straightening it out before doing the same with her right one. She’s in a perfect T-pose split and closes her eyes and brings her hands up to her chin to grip the table edge. 

FP stands behind her, stroking his thick cock and hums in approval at the sight. It makes her skin tingle and her back shiver. She’s eagerly awaiting him, her cunt drips shamelessly onto the dark wooden surface. FP moves closer and reaches a hand down to smooth over her straight thighs. Betty moans at the feel of his warm palm rubbing down her leg. Her legs don’t twitch from the stretch anymore, but they do when his nails rake into her skin as he trails his hand up towards her firm ass. He cups her cheek and gives it a small shake before releasing the plump flesh and bringing his hand down onto her round globe. 

Betty throws her head back and moans, lifting her hips off the table just a bit, chasing his hand and the pleasurable sting, but still keeping in flawless form. FP smooths his hands over her fleshy skin again.

“Perfect.” He muses as he feels and gropes her, while still lazily stroking himself with his other hand. Betty ducks her head down to pant, her cunt clenching, desperate for him to fuck and fill her up. “My perfect little Betty, I knew you could do it. You want Daddy to fuck you?”

Betty quickly lifts her head up, “Yes!” 

His hand comes down on her thigh and she cries out. Her cunt twitches and spills more onto the table. 

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you, just like this?” He kneeled down to align himself with her. Rubbing her ass while he holds his cock. Betty can feel the heat of his body against her sprawled out thighs. 

“Yes, please.” her fists grip the table hard. Eyes closed to concentrate on keeping her form. FP smirks, bringing the tip of his cock right at her quivering entrance.

“You wanna get fucked like this because you know how… _deep_ -” Betty loudly cries out as he pushes himself all the way in, sliding his hard cock through her inner walls and stretching her pussy out. “...I can reach inside of you now, in a position like this?”

Her head comes back down and her legs actually shiver this time. With her head hanging down and her mouth widely open, Betty drools onto her hands at the feel of him twitching inside of her. He gives her a solid sharp _spank_ on the ass and Betty gasps out.

“Y-yes! Oh, _god_ , yes! Please, please fuck me!” She feels like she might come already with how hard she’s clamping onto him. “Fuck me into the table, I have my legs opened wide for you to fuck and fill me up, Daddy, _please!_ ” Betty whines and FP grins, gripping her hips, right where they crease from the stretch.

“That’s a good girl. Now lemme hear how loud you can cheer while I fuck you senseless.” 

Her eyes feel like they actually cross and flutter close as he swiftly pulls out and begins to relentlessy fuck her. He grunts and groans and Betty moans and screams at the wave of euphoria gushing out of her, and _my god_ , having her legs straight like this has her feeling _every_ jolt of pleasure shoot through her thighs, down to her curling toes as she comes! and comes and comes. FP reaches over and pulls her ponytail, slightly arching her back as he pounds into her _harder_ and she lets out a low groan as another orgasm rocks out of her. 

“Fuck yeah, baby girl. Come on Daddy, come on my cock.” 

Betty keens as another wave of pleasure crashes through her and she comes again, her cunt contracts _hard_ which has FP cursing and grunting as he bucks his hips. Her clit, swollen and aching, pulses with need and her toes flex out as her legs and hips shake with unbriddle want.

FP releases her hips to smack her ass hard and tightens his grip, jerking her head back more, exposing her long neck and arching her back even further, but still, she keeps _perfect_ form.

“I’m gonna come so fucking deep in you, shoot it straight into you womb, thanks to a position as deep as this.” He growls and Betty chokes out a moan, her pussy squirting out and her clit throbbing from her fourth orgasm at the thought of FP knocking her up. It's a thought she subconsciously puts to the backburner, to fantasize about, on another day.

Her pussy is so _tight_ from coming in such a short amount of time, one right after another and she’s soaked the coffee table and his pelvis; his pubic hair glistens from her slick, that he squeezes her hip hard and moans harshly when he feels his abdomen tighty contract before the pressure releases and he bucks into her once, twice, three times, _hard_ and he spills his seed deep in her walls. 

Betty moans and her hips jerk. Her cunt eagerly clenches his thick shaft, greedily milking him and she cries out with every spurt and twitch his cock does inside her pussy.

He releases her hair and she slumps down onto the table. He rubs her body; ass, hips, legs as he deposits his semen right into his perfect, little blonde cheerleader. When he’s shot out his last drop, he pulls out and grins wickedly at the sight of his overload spilling out. Betty moans softly at the feel of his warm cum trickling down. 

She feels _elated._ Managing to pull off a perfect split, having her Daddy pleased with her for it _and_ fucked her and filled her up nicely with his thick, milky load. Betty sighs in content, cheek resting on the tables edge. FP checks the time as he pumps his cock, easing himself down. 

“Uh-oh, don't wanna be late now, to meet up with your friend.” He grabs the plug he put aside earlier on the couch and stuffs it into Betty’s pussy. She gasps and flexes her toes, her pussy clenches down onto it.

She can't _wait_ to see the look on Cheryl’s face when she shows the HBIC that sweet, little, Betty Cooper, has perfected a flawless split. _(With the help of her Daddy's cock of course!)_

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, while I do have a few more ideas for Betty/FP, im down to hear any requests/prompts. I'm open to pretty much anything, but I'll let you know where I put my foot down, so feel free to comment!
> 
> Here are some hints for the upcoming stuff that I already have/am working on: (these are individual, and not all in one fic)
> 
> -marathon sex  
> -public sex(clothing store)  
> -Jughead (no incest though)  
> -breeding/pregnancy
> 
> *this will be edited/deleted once these stories get published*
> 
> Questions or curiosities? Head over to my profile to read my bio or AMA on my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)


End file.
